Love Story
by CapriceTheAvenger
Summary: Two lonely demons attempt to remember a past in which they had both forgotten, a love story which intertwined them in one another’s past life. ItaSasu One-shot


This is a Weirdo Oneshot that I just wanted to get this out of my system. I had a dream and yes it is ItaSasu.

Summary: Two lonely demons attempt to remember a past in which they had both forgotten, a love story which intertwined them in one another's past life.

Warnings: Incest, lemons, weird stuff, language, violence, and that's all that I can think of at the moment. Oh! And minor, only because Sasuke is not of age yet. This will be in Itachi's point of view and writing him is going to be kind of hard and at points OOC (not unbearably so), but I tried.

For the plot of the story I mixed some things up, for instance names.

In the present Itachi's name is Madara and Sasuke name is Obito… same people, different name.

**READ THIS:**

In the past Itachi's name is Itachi and Sasuke's name is Sasuke

Get it? You will, don't worry, and no the real Madara and Obito are not in this story, I am just using their names.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Love Story

Life as a human for Uchiha Madara was never simple, just as it undoubtedly was not in his current form. Of course he had never thought that he would become a demon when he was reincarnated, and he could remember living such a 'saintly' existence in his life before.

Madara could only remember vaguely the life that he led before and he could also conjure up the time and place of his death, how it happened, but for the life of him, he could not think of any reason why he was sacrificed in such a horrible manner.

In these brief flashbacks, there was always another voice screaming his name, or what he thinks was his name before he died, and in other times that same person would speak to him in such a loving tone, and just thinking of it would immediately bring a name to his lips. But then he would forget and the thought would vanish as if it had never been there before.

Sometimes he wondered if it was precognition, or could it be possible for an immortal demon to lose his mind? He didn't know.

Now he was trapped in a time he loathed, unlike how things had been long ago. Technology had advanced and it wasn't long before he had caught up on it, but of course that did not mean that he had to like it. He had re-entered this world of humans a mere seventy years ago, roaming the earth's surface for years for a place to resettle and more wary than he'd ever been of these faceless people.

At times, he felt as if he was looking for someone and he knew that if he were to see them, then he would know whom he had searched endlessly for; it mattered not if he did not know them.

Madara often times thinks of the day he had seemingly come back from the dead in over two-hundred and five years. The demon had stumbled around for days, calling for a name that his tongue had forgotten how to pronounce, and he could recall how things were so different, so foreign and unrecognizable.

When he'd asked around for the date, he was told that it was nineteen thirty-nine. The newfound information had left him breathless, for the last time he had laid foot on soil was in the year seventeen thirty-four. There were no cars and no radios, and the like when he was human, but things appeared to be different than they used to be and he knew he would just have to get acquainted with being in such an environment once more.

Some days, Madara found himself using words and phrases long put to rest, and whoever he had been interacting with would throw him an unsettling glance, wondering if he had somehow ended up in the wrong era.

They would have guessed right, but really he didn't care much.

By pure fortune though, he was by far not the only demon that walked upon the surface of the earth, but he would say that he was one of the most feared. The group of wholesomely feared other-worldly beings which he so happened to be apart of, would be the Akatsuki, the demons in which caused more destruction, but also peace than any other.

Never had he dreamed that he would ever have lead this sort of life, but it seemed that his hate for humans had overwhelmed any logic that he had possessed in his past life, and perhaps he had not forgotten what they had done to him and the one he had loved. He could never forget it, his heart wouldn't allow it.

So now Madara found himself walking beneath a sky stitched in midnight blue and blinking stars, amongst the same group of demons that had recently occupied his thoughts, as he stared out at the streets ahead of them. The road was seemingly endless, a perfect way to describe his life as it was now.

Kisame, the blue skinned demon that had led him to find this group, walked quietly beside him as they headed on the trek back to the building that would lead them underground. There was none of the regular nightly noises, all the nocturnal critters had scurried away from the possible danger and the deadly aura that the men exuded.

There was none of the cliché misty alleyways or foggy streets, just them and a long road, but a noise had caught them off guard. It was the darkened hours of the morning when the drunks would be stumbling back home to their families, or the reckless teenagers scouring the deserted parks looking for a place to hang around until their mother's grew worried.

But there were voices speaking in hushed tones, rapidly as if an argument was taking place, and Pein, not being one for curbing his curiosity, led the rest to the source of the noise. Of course they had the choice not to follow, but demons never let their kind travel alone, there was just too much of a risk.

Deidara and Sasori who were bickering only moments before, quieted as they turned a sharp corner after Pein and his lover, Konan, the only girl who was apart of this particularly dangerous group of supernatural beings. Beyond that, a group of five stood in the exact middle of the street, a blonde and a brunette arguing rather loudly for that time of the morning.

A girl with, surprisingly, cherry blossom locks and jade eyes had either hand placed on the chest of each man, while a raven haired beauty stood to the side of the blonde, glaring down at the street in obvious thought. A male who seemed rather bored with the entire occasion stood off to the side, head shaking left and right as he watched the current events fold out, before his eyes snapped up quickly, sensing a disruption.

He spoke fluidly, under his breath, and the others had obviously heard as eyes of different shades turned much too swiftly than anything humanely possible. Madara let his eyes drift over the group of teenagers, his obsidian eyes scanning over the brunette with tribal tattoos beneath his eyes and the unruly hair, passing quickly over the woman and to the blonde with the sapphire eyes and sunny locks.

And then his eyes landed on the single most beautiful male he had ever laid eyes on. A boy who seemed no older than sixteen with the most captivating dark eyes he could ever remember seeing, the color that somehow blended in with the surrounding darkness. His alabaster skin was left unhindered and flawless as it contrasted beautifully with his short, spiky tresses, and his lean body pressed tightly against his equally dark clothes.

Madara could not take his eyes off the teen, and only when the other looked up to catch the eyes of the old demon, did his mind conjure up a past long forgotten.

* * *

_1734… The Past_

"We will be back at the end of the next hour, and until then, I bid you farewell."

That was what his father had said before he climbed onto the carriage beside his wife, Mikoto, who waved happily with her cotton gloved fingers at her sons as Fugaku grabbed a hold of the reins and slapped them against the back of the horse.

It was noontime in the small village of Konoha and the heat was near dreadful as Itachi observed the horse drawn carriage disappearing into the distance. Sasuke, the teenager who stood quietly by his side, watched solemnly as his parents jostling figures became invisible to the eye as they moved farther down the dusty road.

"Why the long face, little brother?" Itachi had thought that his brother would at least be a little excited that they would have time to themselves before their parents had to return home, but it seemed to be quite the contrary, actually.

Sasuke sighed wistfully and adjusted his stiff collared shirt as it stuck to his sweaty body like a second skin. "I was hoping that mother and father would be gone a while longer." He stated, glancing up at his senior, a slight smile breaking through his visage.

Itachi looked around inconspicuously, searching for any bystanders that might witness what he was about to do next, and seeing no one but his brother and himself, he leaned forward slightly, whispering something in the younger's ear. Without thinking, he grabbed the other's smaller hand and pulled him along as he ran to the field leading to the barn.

His family was quite wealthy, and they nursed many acres of land, including a handful of stallions his father had handpicked or brought home from auctions that had taken place in the center of the village, where everything was sold. Itachi remembered quite frequently taking Sasuke along with him when he had to attend to the duty of grooming the horses and feeding them as well, and of course the younger had one in particular that he had fallen in love with.

It was the grey coated stallion with the thick white mane, and a wild one his father had yet to tame, but it seemed as if the horse had taken a liking to the youngest Uchiha, for at times when their parents were away, he would take him out for a ride along the trail leading to the river that ran a few miles from the main house.

Sasuke stumbled along behind him, the thin shirt he wore feeling colder against the friction that the breeze created along with the sweat. He smiled and tightened his hand over his brother's as they ran quickly to the barn, obviously planning to lead Chidori to the trail while his parents were out.

Once that were there, he immediately went to the stall occupied by the pale coated beauty.

Cautiously, he made a slight noise so as to alert the horse that he was there, unwilling to scare the wild creature as it snorted and kicked a little soil up from beneath his hooves, tail swatting off flies lazily.

"Hello there, Chidori." Sasuke whispered gently, letting his hand softly caress the horses mane as Itachi stood to the side, leaning against a wooden post with his arms crossed over his chest. The riding pants he sported stretched tightly over his tall legs and the boots he wore were crossed and kicked lightly from side to side as he watched his baby brother interact with Chidori as if the horse were a long time friend of his.

Itachi could not deny that he loved to watch his brother; the moments he spent with the younger male always brought him peace and he could count on Sasuke to provide rather satisfying entertainment.

"Why don't we let him out for a while, I would love to see him run." Sasuke said towards Itachi, and the older male shrugged, agreeing with the idea.

"So long as we put him back into his stall before father's return, then it should not be too much of a problem." Itachi replied, reveling in the way his junior's eyes lit up in excitement as Sasuke led the horse to the open field with him following a step behind.

Sasuke let the reins go before patting the horse lightly on the side, giving him a signal to run along, and observed as the animal trotted around the field, before he strolled back to where his brother stood beside the fence that set the boundaries for the wild stallion.

The sun was at its highest and even the thin shirts that covered their bodies did nothing to protect against the heat, and while the day seemed to be perfect, the temperature was just unbearable. Itachi was propped against the wooden gates much like he had stood at the post inside the barn, and the younger boy was taking his time as he made his way back to the other male.

Itachi flashed him a small smirk, opening his arms for his brother, and Sasuke walked right into them, laying his head against the elder's chest, inhaling the scent of sweat and fresh grass, a hint of lilacs permeating from his loose hair. "You know Sasuke, there are other activities we could perform to pass the time."

Sasuke snorted and leaned back to look Itachi in the eyes. "You're mad, mother and father will be home in less than an hour!"

That would not be a good thing, Itachi thought, for his father was a stone cold religious man and he would undoubtedly burn his son at the stakes if he were to find out what they did while he was not in their company. Sasuke had been his lover for a year now and he was the happiest he had ever been; he was in love. It was wrong of course, because for one they were brothers, and two they were both men. Surely they would be placed into the town square before the inhabitants of this small village and flogged as an example if anyone were to find out.

"Come now, little brother, they won't find out, they won't even be able to find us, I assure you." Itachi spoke in a placating tone to his younger brother, hoping to convince Sasuke to 'play' with him a little.

Sasuke of course agreed.

Itachi would wish he never had.

* * *

_2009… The Present _

Madara was speechless, and somewhat mystified. Who was this kid and how could he awake such memories in only an exchanging glance?

Madara could feel the burning in his eyes, and he knew for a fact that they were glowing an eerie crimson in the dark of the night, he could see the reflection of them in the boy's bottomless orbs. The demon had an insistent feeling that these teenagers weren't exactly human, but demons as well as them, just not the type to harm others. Pein confirmed his thoughts as he questioned the blonde kid, who seemed to be the leader of the pack.

"You kids are not human as well, am I correct?"

The blonde piped up loudly, as if it were not the wee hours of the morning. "Yeah, what's it to you?" His eyes flashed a red color as he sensed the danger coming from the older men before he felt a calming hand being placed upon his shoulder.

When the raven-haired boy opened his mouth, all eyes seemed to gravitate towards him. "They will not hurt us, just merely curious. They are demons as well." That soft otherworldly voice had the potential to make any human swoon, and Madara had to resist the urge to cut the kid's throat out. No one should have such power over him, and that caused him to feel threatened.

No one should have a voice as sweet as that boy's.

"Are you from Konoha?" Konan inquired softly, odd purple hair swaying gently in the light breeze. Her eyes were slowly wandering over the group of kids, who appeared to be lost, and she couldn't stop her maternal instincts from kicking in, after all, she was a woman.

The dark-haired boy assumed the role as leader, but for some reason, the teen seemed to be a little angry. "No we are not, and who are you all supposed to be?" Itachi could sense that the boy was a little shaken up by something, and briefly he wondered had the boy seen the same thing that he did.

Pein was quiet for a long moment, mulling over the thought of perhaps giving any information to the teenagers, but in the end he decided that names would be enough for now.

"I am Pein, and this," he gestured towards the slender woman beside him, "is Konan. The men behind me would be Kisame and Madara. And before you ask, that is not a woman, that is Deidara, and the one by his side is his lover, Sasori."

The blonde-haired art freak snorted in disapproval at his introduction, but stayed silent nonetheless. Pein did not appreciate being interrupted. "I hope I am not being too forward in asking for your names as well?"

Now it was the woman with the cherry blossom hair that spoke up, coming to stand in the front. "No, it's only fair. I am Sakura, and blondie over there is Naruto-,"

"Future leader of today's-," The bright haired boy piped up, only to be cut off midsentence.

"Anyway, that's Obito," She took a moment to direct glazed over eyes at the nonchalant boy who appeared to be all too familiar with this display as he rolled his eyes. Madara could feel a spark of something akin to jealousy as the girl swooned over the raven, but he could not understand why, he didn't even know who the kid was.

She pointed a manicured fingernail at the boy who seemed bored with the whole conversation. "That's Shikamaru and the brunette over there with the tattoos, is Kiba."

Pein nodded slowly at each individual, soaking in this information in case it would be valuable for future references. "A pleasure to meet you all."

Konan, who had been quiet since her earlier question, spoke up once more, concern apparent in her silken voice. "I am curious as to whether you have a place to stay while you are in Konoha. We may not know you very well, but we look out for our own here." The rest threw her a rather uncomfortable look as she offered an invitation into their home to complete strangers.

Of course, the teenagers had more reason to fear them than they gave the others, but that was beside the point.

"Actually, we don't," Sakura stated, but hesitated as she neared the end of her sentence, "but we don't want to intrude."

Konan scoffed lightly, "Oh, believe me, you're not. Just follow and we will show you the way."

Sakura smiled graciously and followed the older group as they strolled ahead, quite casually for this time of early morning. It had to be about four at the least, and they had travelled from Otogakure, where they all attended college.

The walk didn't seem to take long, as they had already been close to their destination, unknowingly, and they were lead into an abandoned building that appeared to blend in with the darkness of the sky, absent of street lamps or the city lights. Once inside, they were led to the center of the room before Pein stomped his foot lightly, testing for the telltale hollow echo that let him know that the trapdoor was located in that exact area.

Once he'd found it, he reached inside his pocket, presumably searching for something that would hatch the opening, and with success, he'd found it for the door fell open, and one-by-one, the older demons drifted below.

Naruto was the first of the younger group to leap uncaringly into the dark depths below, before Sakura followed with some hesitancy, and then the rest, landing on their feet as easily as felines.

The hallways were like a maze with all the twist and turns of every corridor, and the walls all seemed to be the same, no way to tell which was which. The place was decorated quite nicely for being an underground 'lair', with earthy tones and beige carpets lining the hallways. A forest green color painted the walls and the lights created a sultry undertone.

All in all, the atmosphere seemed to aim more for comfort than anything.

Konan and Pein conversed softly at the head of the large group as the hallway stopped at a pair of sliding doors, Kanji's written delicately in the center of each side. The doors gave way to a living room that looked even more welcoming, and quite romantic for a horde of demons.

A few candles were lit around the otherwise dark room, and the walls were a dark grey, almost black, as the red velvet of the carpet contrasted beautifully. The place was spacious and left more than enough room for the lot of them to move around and still have the capacity to fit even more bodies.

Sakura 'oohed' and 'aahhed' at every painting she came upon, while Naruto whistled in fascination. The entire place was rather fancy, and Obito could not deny that he was impressed, and that in itself was rare. Shikamaru just looked bored as he flopped onto the couch beside an already dozing Kiba.

"I do hope that everything is to your liking." Konan spoke, before inquiring if they would like to be lead to their rooms. "Madara, Kisame would you mind showing our guests to their rooms?"

The two men only nodded and walked through another pair of sliding doors on the opposite side of the room, expecting the others to follow without having to say a word. Kisame split off with Kiba and Shikamaru in tow, while Madara led the other three straight down a narrow hallway, identical to the one they had entered the living room through.

Sakura was shown to the room closest to the bathroom, while Naruto captured the one across the hall from hers.

"That room, does it belong to anyone?" Obito asked the older man.

He answered, "No, it is yours if you would like it." Madara smirked down at the spiky haired demon, raising an eyebrow as the boy sputtered out a 'Thank you.' Before he could retreat behind the door, Madara called to him once more.

"My room happens to be right there," he directed a slender finger towards the door diagonal from his guests', "if you need anything. Do not hesitate to ask." The man's voice held an undertone of something that Obito could not quite comprehend, so instead he shrugged and shut the door, leaning against it.

He felt like he knew Madara from somewhere, but he could not put his finger on it. There had to be some connection, though.

* * *

_1734… The Past_

The air was thick with lust and pent up frustration as the raven haired Uchiha's kissed and groped every patch of skin that they could place their hands upon. The temperature inside the barn had gotten much more ferocious than it had been under the glaring heat of the sun.

The teenagers paid it no mind as they allowed their hands to roam one another, uncaring as to whose fingers trespassed where and discovered places unknown. The feeling of excitement coursed through their blood like adrenaline and Sasuke could not just pardon his lips from his brother's.

Those soft enchanting rose buds had roped him in like a fish and the feeling was intoxicating. Itachi was straddling him, and the only thought that he could process was the way in which his elder brother's crotch pressed against his own felt sensational.

They had both lost track of time, but at the moment he could care less if a ten foot giant was running rampant in the center of the village, all he cared about was the feeling of Itachi's hands traveling past the hem of his pants, and snaking its way down to his near painful erection.

The older boy's tongue was matched with his own in a seductive dance that neither was dominating just yet. The male's tongue was thrusting in and out of his mouth just like he wanted something else to be doing at the moment, but the slower the build up, the better everything else would be.

"We don't have much time," Itachi reminded him in between a moan, as if he had read his thoughts, and Sasuke remembered with disappointment, his father's declaration that they would be back at the beginning of the next hour.

Without wasting anytime, Sasuke began to shed his brother's clothes, while Itachi returned the favor, and soon, they were sweaty and panting, and writhing against one another like maggots.

Sasuke felt his sticky abdomen rub against Itachi's chest with every buck, and suddenly, he could feel the other's hardened length pressing up against his entrance, before it was sliding in without preparation.

The younger boy arched and ground out a pained groan as the older male continued to push in. "Hah! Goodness Itachi, why didn't you prepare me?"

Itachi panted and paused, softly kissing Sasuke upon the lips. "I'm sorry, we didn't have much time."

"Whatever, just push it all the way in, I promise you won't hurt me." Sasuke lied to accommodate his older brother, not wanting him to feel guilty, but he just wanted to get over the pain and get straight to the pleasure.

Swiftly, Itachi pushed in to the hilt with Sasuke's fingers clenching around his shoulders

until they grew bloodless. The dry friction slowly moving in and out of his rear was an uncomfortable feeling, but Sasuke began to disregard it as the pleasure began to set into motion.

Itachi thrust in at a faster pace, searching for that little bundle of nerves, which he found without much trouble, and began to aim for with every push forward. Sasuke writhed in absolute pleasure, clinging on to the man moving over him, legs wrapped tightly around the other's hips as he surged forward.

The older male captured his mouth in a feverish kiss, not caring that there was spittle and the like trailing down his chin from the sloppy way their mouths meshed together. The younger teen began to meet him thrust for thrust and the feeling of their climax was near, but it was soon to be stopped short.

A voice floated upon deaf ears from directly outside the barn doors, but too caught up in the throes of their passion, the brothers had failed to recognize it.

The doors flew open and in entered their father, and abruptly, Itachi pulled away from his brother, already dreading what his father would do. The reins that Fugaku had been holding connected to Chidori, slipped from his hands and landed against the ground with a soft sound against the hay.

The boy's, by then, were frantically throwing on their clothes, albeit haphazardly in an attempt to appear decent before their father.

Fugaku's face had gone an unhealthy shade of red and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, rivaling the vein on his forehead, and now his knuckles were clenched and bloodless, breathing harsh amongst the otherwise silent room.

Itachi was afraid, he couldn't deny that. He'd had nightmares of a day like this and for it to finally be coming true was scary in itself. Sasuke, beside him, was trembling, his breath was ragged and his eyes had not moved from their father's since he stepped into the room.

The horse whip that Fugaku used to guide Chidori back to the stable was clenched tightly in his other hand.

Finally he spoke. "How dare you…" Itachi just waited for the flow of words to come at them. Fugaku always took his time.

"How dare you do such _disgusting_ things in my house; in my home!" Fugaku's voice thundered across the room and splashed cold water upon their faces. This was not just a dream, this was happening and they had been caught. Their father would not let them live like this, because he would claim that they had been possessed by demons and made to do such horrid things. He would say that the demons needed to be washed away, cleansed.

"Father-!" But before Itachi could say much more than that, Fugaku had stormed across the room and raised the whip to his son, leaving a bleeding gash behind on the boy's face in his wake.

The man was livid, but that was just an understatement. "Quiet! You are both repulsive, did you know what you were doing, and did you know that that was a crime?"

"You could both be hung, or worse, burned and jeered at; beheaded!" Itachi winced unnoticeably, while Sasuke shivered for the eye to see.

"Or maybe, that would not be so bad, because surely you aren't my sons…"

They both knew it was time for judgment to be passed, and neither said a word. What was the worst their father could do?

* * *

_2009… The Present_

Obitio's eyes shot open meeting the sound of… nothing. He'd almost forgotten that they were underground.

The teen glanced down to his hands to realize that they were trembling.

That dream, he'd had it before, but this time it was even more bizarre, because his lover in the dream was the same man directly in the room diagonal from him. Obito could not understand where these… flashbacks, perhaps, were spawning from, and they had never been that long, only clips and pieces that never made any sense.

The era that these dreams occurred was long ago, a past life he only remembered bits and pieces of, only how he died a swift death in the forefront of faceless people who only jeered and threw things at him. Luckily, he didn't remember the feeling of these things, just the emotions that he felt.

That had been the worse. There had obviously been someone else involved for him to feel like his heart was tearing into two, like he was losing his other half.

Slowly, he disengaged himself from the sheets and swung his legs over the bed, standing up and making his way to the door of the bedroom. A drink of water would do him good, and hopefully Madara was still awake, because he didn't feel like getting lost.

With quiet steps, he walked to the door diagonal from his and took a deep breath before knocking tentatively, three times. Only after a second, the door swung open, revealing a shirtless man clad in black sweatpants, and long raven tresses falling down his shoulders and upper back. Madara appeared very awake, as if he hadn't slept at all, as his crimson eyes watched the younger boy expectantly, with a hint of mild surprise.

Obito had to force his eyes to stay above the neck before he could start drooling, which would be so out of character for him. He did not feel the need to scare this mysterious man away.

"Um, sorry to bother you, but I'm a little thirsty, and I don't know where the kitchen is." Obito brought up a hand and rubbed it along the back of his neck, very much like Naruto in an awkward situation.

Madara barely smiled and motioned his head in a signal to follow him, before he made his way down the hall once again. A giggle from Naruto's room attracted his attention, before he realized that it was Sakura, and then the mental images had Obito wishing he hadn't heard that in the first place.

Instead he settled his eyes on the sculpted back of his companion as the man stride gracefully before him, soundlessly like a predator. This guy was certainly an interesting character.

All too soon, they appeared in front of the sliding door, which slid open with ease and absolutely no sound at all. The room was dark, minus one candle that stayed lit, and as they walked through a door, they were greeted with an even darker room.

The older demon flipped a switch that lit the room up in a white glow. The kitchen was upgraded with the newest appliances and the floor was lined in polished cedar wood, while the island in the center of the kitchen was topped with marble and cooking utensils.

The place was simple and beautiful, not overly decorated with unnecessary things. He was so entranced that he had almost forgotten what it was that he came for.

Madara walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water for the younger demon and handed it to him, making himself comfortable as he leaned against the counter, arms folded across his chest and eyes riveted on the pale skinned beauty.

Obito drank deeply of the water given to him, seeing from his peripheral vision, how the other man watched him closely, uncaring to whether he was caught or not. The younger male lowered his drink and capped it, stalling so that he wouldn't have to face the other demon so soon.

Though he didn't say a word, the other male started in. "Have we met before?" The man was genuinely curious.

"I don't… no, I don't think so," Obito replied. Why was he acting like this, he was never this nervous around anyone. But the way that this man's eyes made him feel like he had gazed into them a thousand times before, they were so familiar and… he just could not remember where he had seen them before.

The dream, he thought, there had to be a reason why he'd had that dream, why it seemed so realistic. In the past, had they been brothers and lovers, all the same? Was this the man who had died with him, the other half that he was being torn from?

Madara chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "You shouldn't be so nervous, I will not hurt you." His voice was soft, and Obito felt like he'd heard that from the same person, at another more intimate point in time.

"_You shouldn't be so nervous, I will not hurt you." Itachi's voice was soft as he pressed against the younger boy, trapping his back along the basement wall. They were both wearing nothing but flustered smiles as Sasuke had his legs wrapped around the other male, hands clinging around his neck, afraid that he would fall, but even more afraid that they would be caught._

_And as Itachi surged forward, pushing through his opening, he whispered that lovely phrase right beside his ear. "I love you, little brother."_

Obito felt the world spinning around him, and he had to slump against the counter to keep himself upright. Madara was by his side in a flash, silken voice whispering something that he could not comprehend.

Was this Itachi, the man he had loved before he died, and reincarnated as a demon? Was this the voice always whispering sweet nothings into his dreams, every time he'd felt like he was doomed to walked this earth alone forever?

Without thinking, he stared up at the male hovering over him, and let his hand slide across the other's cheek. Softly he whispered, "Itachi." And before he knew it, the man recoiled.

"What-what did you say?" Madara had faltered as he looked at the teen in surprise. That voice was so familiar, in the way it said his name so lovingly. He felt like he had missed it, and his heart stuttered too many beats for it to just be a coincidental feeling. That name had called out to him before, in the same soft tone, and those fingers felt as if they'd had the taste of his skin before.

"Itachi…"

"_Itachi." The eldest Uchiha had turned to see his brother standing there, at the edge of the meadow. How had the boy found his hiding spot? _

_The boy slowly made his way over, meek in appearance, but he was anything but. Itachi opened his arms for Sasuke, feeling complete as the other male walked into them, the one person he craved more than anything in the world had given him their heart. _

_He pulled back, the lithe fingers of his little brother grazing across his cheek lovingly, as he whispered, "Itachi," before moving in for a kiss on the lips._

"Sasuke?" The name rumbled familiarly from his tongue. Was this his younger brother, the one in which he loved and made love to, his other half?

Had he found his lover once again?

Itachi's heart wrenched in his throat as he walked tentatively, almost afraid, back to the younger boy. Sasuke had an unknown emotion flitting throughout his body, and he didn't understand, because he'd never felt it in this lifetime, especially as a demon. Demons didn't feel love.

Yes, Pein and Konan found it, as well as Deidara and Sasori, even Naruto and the girl who spent half of her life turning down his advances. Was it possible that he was back in the vicinity of the one who once died for their taboo relationship?

Sasuke… that was his real name, the name he had died with in the past life. It sounded even better than Obito.

"I'm… Sasuke…" He decided to test the waters a little, and introduced himself to this man all over again.

The older male smirked and took a small bow. "I am Itachi." His name came out more confidently. Besides, he liked how that sounded much more than Madara.

"You are my brother?" Sasuke inquired, albeit a little doubtfully. Itachi nodded slowly, as if mulling over the thought, before his affirmative nod became surer.

"And you are… were my lover." He didn't know if Sasuke still wanted to presume his past role in Itachi's life, so he went with the safer option: wait until Sasuke declared it on his own. He didn't have to wait long.

The boy smirked, water bottle long forgotten about, as well as his case of vertigo. "I am your lover."

Sasuke met Itachi in the center of the kitchen, standing on the tip of his toes, lips placing a sweet and short kiss on the tingling skin of the older male's cheek. At the last moment, Itachi's head turned so that his lips brushed against his brother's as his arms encircled Sasuke's smaller waist.

"How long has it been?" The demon whispered against his lips.

"Two hundred and seventy-five years to be exact." Everything seemed to be coming back to them now, and it almost felt like they were in the kitchen of their father's mansion, exchanging chaste kisses in passing at night, keeping quiet so as not to wake their parents.

Their last night together came rushing back in one vision, the night they died, as they pressed their lips together in a kiss that had been long overdue.

* * *

_1734… The Past_

The ropes around his wrist were cutting into his pale skin as he was lead to the center of the village.

His father hadn't kept it a secret, but of course that was to be expected. Fugaku had claimed that he would produce another heir and rid himself of 'these faggots'. Another thing that had caught their father off guard was the fact that they were not only gay, but they were incestuous.

Itachi could not comprehend how a man could throw his own sons into a den of lions. A horde of fierce villagers had heard, and not only that, they had come for them after their father had beaten them and locked them in the barn, gone to draw up a crowd. This was their punishment: Death.

Mikoto had cried and pleaded for her husband to pardon their 'horrible sins', but Fugaku had only backhanded his wife and demanded silence.

He had not decided if he wanted his sons to be lynched or burned at the stakes, but the crowd was steadily increasing, and soon it would not matter, for they would be mauled to death.

The sun beat down on their backs like the whips that reined from their father. Fugaku's solution had been to whip the demon out of them before he sent the boys to their quick death.

Sasuke had screamed so much that his voice had gone hoarse from the strain. Itachi was letting out grunts as leather continued to pierce, unforgiving, into his bloody back. He had to be strong for Sasuke, because he knew that if his brother saw him hurting so much, then he would only suffer more.

"Let's hang those faggots!" Someone yelled within the crowd, and everyone cheered.

"No let's burn them!" Another piped up. The women in the crowd were only fanning themselves and shaking their heads, not even attempting to stop the insanity. Mikoto clung onto another stern featured woman as she cried, her bloodshot eyes never rising up to meet the pained ones of her sons.

Shisui, who happened to be Itachi's best friend, was being held back by several men as he yelled. "Stop this, stop! They have done nothing wrong!" People who disagreed, which happened to be a majority of the crowd, booed him and threw things his way, ordering him to shut up and leave.

Both brothers were kneeling before everyone now, panting and sweating as the lashes finally ceased. Fugaku hadn't said a word as he reigned down lash after lash of fiery hits upon his eldest and youngest.

With one hand tangling into Itachi's long locks, and the other into Sasuke's, Fugaku yanked them up. They struggled to get steady as it was difficult due to their bound hands.

The boys were led upon a platform where two nooses hung ominously above a trapdoor that would collapse beneath their feet.

Itachi struggled against his father's hands for a moment, and caught the older man off guard, and he was presented with a chance to throw himself at his younger brother, giving him one last kiss and a whispered promise, before he was dragged away.

The mob began yelling obscenities as they observed the display of affection between both brothers.

Quickly, the nooses were fitted around their necks, and Fugaku stepped back to admire his holy work. "Any last words?"

Sasuke was sobbing now, heart wrenching sounds that tore his brother's heart apart, and he unleashed those words upon the man he had fallen in love with, his brother. "I love you, Itachi."

"I love you, too." And as Fugaku placed his hand on the handle to pull the trapdoor open and lower the nooses, Itachi said one last thing with a single tear cascading down his troubled features.

"I'll see you later."

And then they were swaying, feet swinging above the dusty ground.

* * *

_2009… The Present_

"You kept your promise." Sasuke whispered, tears streaming down his alabaster cheeks.

"I did, didn't I?" The hand lying softly on the younger boy's cheeks began to caress his tears away.

When Itachi had broken free from Fugaku, Itachi had whispered that they would find each other once again, and his words had been true, for his brother was here now, arms wrapped safely about his body.

This was their love story, their past, and their present.

Itachi was his future, just as he was his brother's future. And even better now, they had eternity with no interruptions.

* * *

Well it took me a few days to write this, but only because I was being lazy. I hope you enjoyed this, and I apologize for those who had thought that this was a little bit too sappy for their taste.

The idea kind of uprooted from the song Love Story, by Taylor Swift, so I decided to see how it would turn out. Constructive criticism is welcomed and thanks for reading. =)


End file.
